Better than Revenge
by dem bones
Summary: Hermione is miserable in her relationship with Ron and goes to her brother in law for help. What will happen when she is transported to 1945? TMR/HG, TMR/BB, TMR/Abraxas SLASH.


Title: Better than Revenge

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Humour

Pairings: (Main) TMR/Hermione, TMR/Abraxas, TMR/Bellatrix

Summary: Hermione is miserable in her relationship with Ron and goes to her brother in law for help. What will happen when she is transported to 1945?

Warnings: Mentions of SLASH and Implied het.

A/N: Written for Evadne Riddle-Malfoy for the Secret Santa Competition.

It was clear that Hermione was miserable. Earlier that year, Draco had practically begged her to marry him in favor of Greengrass and at the time she had refused.

Now it was with much regret, the marriage between her and Ron had been a mistake and Draco had gone and married Astoria Greengrass.

She cried at the unfairness of it all.

A week before the holiday, she had work at the Ministry. One day after work, she dropped by the Weasley Wheezes.

"Now what can I do for my sister in law?" George asked cheekily.

"I just need someone to talk to?"

George groaned and Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Fine, let's hear it."

Hermione told him all about how miserable she felt about her marriage.

"Tell you what I may have the remedy for your problem, I have this invention that me and Fred had been working before he died and I've just about worked out all the kinks."

"When will it be done?"

"In about a week, if you still insist on finding a loophole out of this marriage then I may have the solution to your problem."

"Thanks George." Hermione said kissing her brother in law on the cheek.

After Hermione left, George opened a secret compartment to the store where Luna remained hidden.

"Is she gone?" Luna asked.

"It appears so."

"I knew she was having troubles with her marriage." Luna said.

George shrugged.

"Now we just have to convince her to go through with your plan."

"I don't know, she's always had concerns with marrying my younger brother. It's never been enough for her to move on."

"Oh but George I have a plan. Your wife helped me with this one." Luna said with a smile.

HP

All throughout the following week, things had gone by as usual. There was fighting and bickering between Ron and Hermione but nothing out of the ordinary til that Saturday.

Hermione had arrived home early from work that day. In the distance she could hear moans and groans.

Hermione opened the door to their bedroom and was shocked and appalled at the sight.

Luna turned to give Hermione a dreamy smile. Ron seemed to catch the hint and turned. The instant he did though, he paled horrified.

"Luna, how could you?" Hermione asked, her voice laced in hurt at her friend's betrayal.

Luna laughed.

"GET OUT." She said dangerously quiet.

Luna giggled as Ron's hands got mixed up in the scuffle.

"See you, Hermione." Luna said before exiting their home.

"You too, Ron."

"This is my home, you cannot tell me to leave." Ron said flush with rage.

"Oh, yes I can." Hermione said and turned to fire a huge red hex from her wand at the man.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Ron said sulking and he gathered his clothes and exited as well.

HP

On Sunday the package had arrived and Hermione unwrapped it. Inside was a tin of biscuits.

"Is this his idea of a joke?" Hermione asked herself.

'Still does it hurt if I want to indulge myself for once?' she thought.

About thirty minutes later, Hermione had finished the tin and was horrified as a tingling feeling filled up her veins.

Then a burn of pleasure but all she could see is her body beginning to disappear.

In the next instant the moment her body had disappeared from her home, she had arrived at a place that resembled the homely air of the Weasley's burrow.

"Wh-How did you get in here?" A man arrived with a balding head.

"Uh, who are you?" Hermione asked choking on her words.

"That's not your concern." The man said.

"Where am I?"

"This is my home."

"What's the date?"

"Look, if you want the answers to your questions I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere."

Strong arms grabbed her arms and hauled her outdoors.

It was lucky that she worn her jumper that cold morning because the air that permeated around her was chilly.

She walked til she made it to town.

There was a man who looked oddly familiar to her who was selling newspapers.

The headline drew her to the date of the paper.

"Sir, can I have a look at that paper for a minute."

"Sure."

Hermione looked it over. The date was December 24 1945.

'Great, it just happens that those biscuits send me back into a time where there is no one I know who I'm willing to marry. What will I do now?'

"Do you know of a place where I can find work?" Hermione asked the man.

"Sure, the Knight Chariot can take you to the Leaky Cauldron, Hepzibah Smith owns a shop in Diagon Alley. I hear she is looking for some new employers."

"Um, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

HP

Once Hermione had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron upon entering the men looked upon her.

One man in particular walked up to her.

"Can I elp' you, ittle' lady?"

The man was grosteque, he had long curly stringy black hair, brown eyes. When he smiled his tooth grin, Hermione saw most of his teeth had fallen out and there was a golden tooth in the centre of it all.

"Um, I already know where to go."

"I've no doubts, however I must insist..."

Hermione panicked as she was lead to the group of guys at the side of the pub.

"Hey!" A voice uttered.

The man turned. Hermione looked over her shoulder.

There was a handsome man with a pale complexion.

"I believe this young lady wishes to be left alone."

"Why y-"

"If you don't leave her alone, then I might resort to other things in order to make you quit." The handsome man said this with a sadistic grin.

"O-Of course." The other man uttered and released her.

"Are you going to Diagon Alley?" He asked her with his back turned.

"Yes but who are you?" She asked him.

"You don't even know who saved your life?"

Hermione was taken aback by the arrogance the man seemed to leak.

"I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle."

'So this is Lord Voldemort when he was younger.' Hermione thought to herself.

"I see." She uttered. "Are you going to Diagon Alley as well."

"Of course, I work for Smith's Antique Shop."

"So you work for Hepzibah Smith." Hermione summed up.

"Yes. Did you wish to work for her as well?"

"I'm in need of work." Hermione said. 'And I don't care if my co-worker will turn out to be a mass-murderer in the future.'

"Follow me and I'll lead you to her."

Hermione did just that.

HP

Hepzibah had hired Hermione but the work was a joke. If Hokey wasn't doing a good enough job, all they did was get to do the mediocre tasks of her house elf.

It was infuriating and the woman was so conceited and rude.

"I asked for my tea a minute ago."

"The water has to have time to boil."

"I'll just have Tom make the tea for me."

By the 31st of December though, Hermione was shocked that she had received a month's worth of pay.

For about 100 galleons she bought a flat over in Hogsmeade but it still didn't ease her irritation and Tom didn't help matters.

At first she thought Tom was simply a dedicated worker. She did know that he was sorted into Slytherin but she thought nothing of it til the first week of February.

It didn't help that he seemed to get off intentionally goading her through manipulating their employer.

Hermione noticed she seemed to have the upmost patience with the man and she gritted her teeth in irritation. The woman was practically hitting on him and if she didn't know better she would have thought he seemed oblivious to it.

One day the two employers found themselves working deep into the night. Hermione was horrified at the prospect of riding the train alone.

"Can you take me home?" She asked Tom.

He glared at her. "Who do you think I am? Did you ever think I might have a life, too."

"Oh, I know you have a life. A life to be an aspiring Dark Lord." Hermione said with a smile.

Tom's face paled in panic. "Shut up." He said trying to cover her mouth.

"Hold a guilty complex? I find it hilarious."

"Not so loud, you don't want everyone to hear."

"Do you really think they'd believe me if I told them?" Hermione asked and Tom was stunned at the fact she didn't seem too serious about it.

"If you even think about pointing your wand at me, I must tell you it won't look too well for your future."

"How do you know?"

"I'm from the future." Hermione said and then she seemed to think long and hard before answering. "And I'm your wife."

HP

Tom choked. "How old are you?"

"24."

"You're too young to be my wife in the future."

"Who says I was 24 when I became your wife?" Hermione replied cheekily. "My future self visited me and told me that I was your wife."

"Well if you're my wife, you'd better dress better than that."

"Don't tell me what to wear."

"Didn't your future self tell you that her husband only excepts women who dress more nicely."

"Fine." Hermione grumbled.

Tom scrutinised her carefully.

"Don't even think about planning out my murder. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not and who knows you might grow to love me." she said but Tom noticed with how she said it that she had doubts and for some reason it made him angry.

From that time and on, Tom would take Hermione home after work.

HP

In the beginning of June, Tom begin to discuss with Hermione about his plans to steal the Hufflepuff Cup and the Slytherin Locket to make horcruxes.

"I've always supported you no matter what you did." Hermione lied.

"Are you sure you're not just lying to me?"

"If I was lying, then I'm being honest now." Hermione said. "More over if you plan on killing Hepzibah I would like to aid you."

"Why? Are you jealous she happens to trust me more than she does you?"

"Yes, there is that but there's also the fact she seems awfully interested in you. Inevitably you'd find that out even if I didn't answer your question."

Tom was quiet.

"And no you can't frame me for her murder."

"You're no fun." Tom said.

"Can we drop by your place?" Hermione asked when they got on the train that evening. "You've already killed your father haven't you?"

"Of course I have. He was soiling the earth while he was still living." Tom said.

Once the two had arrived at the manor, Hermione was startled at the appearance of a blonde haired man at the door.

"Tommy, what took you so long?" He asked Tom giving Hermione a menacing glare.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the blonde man.

"I was busy entertaining my wife." Tom said.

The blonde man paled. "What? I thought I was the only man for you?"

"You are but she's the only woman for me."

Hermione was appalled by the blatancy of the blonde man's sexuality.

"What's your name?" He asked her with a malicious glare of ill intent.

"Hermione Prince." She said careful to pick the last name of a pureblood. "Yours?"

"Abraxas Malfoy."

Hermione's face was blank but on the inside she was laughing at the absurdity of it all.

HP

By December, Hermione had figured out how to kill Hepzibah Smith. She had created a potion that would succeed in poisoning her employer. By this time she was making so much galleons that she made an account at Gringotts.

It happened to be a snowy day and Hermione was stalking the Smith's shop under a disillusioned charm.

Looking inside the window, she saw Tom hand out the tea and the sugar. He gazed upon the woman drinking the tea any second she'd fall to her death never to wake up again.

After the woman was out cold, Tom had took the cup and the locket to meet Hermione outside and the two rode off to Riddle Manor.

There was snow that covered the ground and Hermione threw a snowball on the back of his head.

He turned.

"Prince!"

"If you don't fight back, I'll pummel you with snowballs." She uttered as she continued making snowballs to throw at Tom.

Tom ran quickly into the house to drop off his stuff and headed back outside but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Finally after scouting the house she spotted Hermione making snow angels in the snow. Feeling malicious, Tom gathered some snow in his hands to make a snow ball and dropped it on Hermione.

"Whaa-When-where? TOM!" Hermione whined in frustration and sat up to dust off the snow.

A couple of days after Hepzibah was murdered, Hermione picked up a newspaper while back from her trip to the library.

"You framed Hokey?" Hermione asked Tom the moment she got home.

"She was just a house elf."

"But I liked Hokey, she'd give me back rubs every day."

"You never asked me if I could give you a back rub."

Hermione looked him up and down.

"NO! I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

Tom smirked.

"I doesn't matter anyways, if all goes right I'll be back to my timeline anyways."

Months of research had payed off and Hermione had finished making the biscuits that would send her to her proper time.

Taking a bite of her biscuit she vanished.

HP

"Did you hear about that wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He started that regime a while back?" Druella asked her husband.

"Yeah, Abraxas told me about it along with their many voyages." Cygnus said.

"That man is such a nancy boy."

"How can you say that the man is fighting for a good cause. He's a half-blood it's hypocrisy I tell you." Bellatrix replied irritably.

"He actually looks quite handsome for his age."

"The man's probably a pure slimeball."

"Why don't we take you to meet him. He's looking for people around your age anyhow."

"Fine," Bellatrix huffed.

Meanwhile over at Malfoy Manor, a 38 year old Hermione Riddle was wearing fine hooded black robes sitting on her husband's bed in their room.

When she arrived 12 years ago, she was surprised that Voldemort had remained single the whole time.

'Well, I guess that explains his celibracy.' Hermione had thought.

Abraxas had left his home and had got married after being pressured by his family to marry a woman.

When the two had met once more about a month later, the man had began to grow quite a beard.

"We had a son and I named him, Lucius." Abraxas said proudly.

Later that year, Hermione and Tom had got married.

The day of their honeymoon, they stayed in France.

Now 12 years later, she stayed in the room while Voldemort had been gathering recruits.

It happened on the day that the manor had been gathered by new recruits that Hermione followed him to the hall.

Her eyes scanned the room and caught the lovesick look of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Over the years living with Voldemort he had taught Hermione how to use legilimency and during that time she learned how to use Occlumency. It was a necessity when living with her enemy.

She quickly skimmed her thoughts. Sure enough Bellatrix had become smitten with the Dark Lord. It appeared to be love at first sight because certainly she didn't like the idea of marrying a half-blood if any of her thoughts were to go by.

"You are all here today to join me in a siege to take over the Wizarding World to promote the pureblood way of life. All of you form a line to take the dark mark."

Everyone at the meeting took the dark mark or lost their life.

HP

Later February after Bellatrix had completed her NEWTs, she was a frequent visitor who stopped by the manor planning on wooing the man.

Hermione was furious, over the years the sparks between her and her husband had faltered yet this vivacious woman was trying to steal her man.

"You do know you can't continue flirting with that man."

"Yeah, and what right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"That man is my husband."

"So?"

"If you wanted him, you're about 23 years too soon."

"Well, at least I'm a hot vivacious babe. You don't even have a bosom to make up for it."

"If you don't get out I'll make you get out."

"Yeah let's see you try, you little shrimp." Bellatrix taunted nastily.

Hermione got her wand out, "Stupefy."

"Inpedimenta."

"Protego."

Bellatrix shrieked and barely dodged it in the nick of time.

"Stupefy." She said just when she was about to hit the ground.

Hermione screamed as it hit her.

Meanwhile Tom had went back downstairs with Bellatrix staring at him innocently.

"Where did Hermione go?"

"I guess she had somewhere to go."

"Charming, but not a very good lie."

Bellatrix paled before snorting "Fine, I'll show you where she's at."

Tom followed Bellatrix down to the basement.

Hermione was tied with rope, tape covering her mouth surrounded by snakes.

Tom roughly took the tape off her mouth.

"It was her, she did it. She was trying to flirt with you."

"You two flatter me. I didn't know you two had a thing for the bad guy." Tom said with a smirk.

"That's not funny. What if she decided to kill me?"

"That's my loss, how?"

HP

Over the last several weeks after fighting over Tom, the two women had got over there animosity and Bellatrix was beginning to warm up to Hermione.

Ever now and then they would battle for attention. Both would demand something from the big bad.

Whoever delivered with the most passion that appeased him would win the competition.

In the kitchen, Hermione had decided to style her hair with some magical hair gel that made her hair slick and straight and wore a short black dress.

Tom appeared. "What are you wearing?"

"A black dress. Can I have a kiss, darling?"

Tom smirked kissing Hermione on the lips.

Later in the afternoon Hermione had seen Bellatrix do the same thing.

The woman wore a satin red dress and gave him a seductive smirk then she saw Hermione.

"Kiss me now!" She said and by the end of the kiss he was breathless.

"You cheated!" Hermione said. "There was supposed to be no teeth."

"How did you know I used my teeth?"

"It's what you usually do whenever your feeling demanding." Hermione scoffed.

"What are you jealous?"

Hermione blushed.

HP

After Voldemort had met his demise on October 31, 1981 approximately 12 years later, Hermione had managed to convince her alternate self from the current time line to bring Harry Potter to the graveyard.

Harry would be 12, 2 years younger than the Harry she knew but it would get Voldemort resurrected sooner.

Bellatrix had been in Azkaban since 1983 but Hermione didn't release her because 'she had it coming'.

This was the time she had been waiting for.

Harry appeared and Hermione tied him with ropes.

"Just need a little bit of your blood to resurrect my lover." Hermione said nonchalantly as she took the blood from his arm."Now off you go."

Harry was shocked when she simply sent him away.

In 1981 before Peter could have escaped, Hermione had used a counter animagus charm on him and forced him to give up a hand for the ritual.

"Don't give me that look, Pettigrew. You had it coming."

Peter handed Hermione the baby and she tossed it into the cauldron.

A snake creature popped out of the cauldron.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"You look handsome." Hermione said.

"Really he looks like Jason from Friday the thirteenth."

"Crucio." Voldemort said and Peter shrieked.

"So what happened to Potter? I was looking forward to dishing my revenge."

"He escaped after he smacked me and kicked Peter into the river."

"That boy didn't kick me into the river."

"Silence, rat."

"Do you still have the items that I requested for you to look after?"

"Yes, Lucius nearly gave off the diary to the Weasley girl but I managed to convince him otherwise by taking his job."

"What about Bellatrix?"

"She's in Azkaban."

"Why didn't you release her from Azkaban?"

"She was serving a sentence."

"You were supposed to set all the death eater's free."

"Well, she had it coming, she was flirting with you and all."

Voldemort gave her a stern look.

"What! I was going to release her." Hermione explained. "I also healed Abraxas, he wants to date you now that he's a widow and everything and I will compromise as long as Bellatrix doesn't have her way with you on the weekends."

Now on December 25, 2005 after the war had been battled and both the good and the bad sides had come to a truce, Hermione stopped by the home she once shared with Ron Weasley.

Ron answered the knock upon his door.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Hermione Riddle and this is my husband, Lord Voldemort. Your family invited us for tea and said everyone was here was free to get killed or try to flee."

Ron shrieked and promptly fainted.

"Better than Revenge." Hermione said with a smile.


End file.
